Losing A Bet
by cr8zymommy
Summary: Spencer and Morgan argue in the car - but what is it they're actually arguing about? Poor Emily and JJ are stuck listening and they're not sure they want to find out. SLASH One-shot. Written at three am so pardon my corny humor. This is meant to be silly


In the backseat of the SUV, JJ and Emily watched with wide eyes as two of their co-workers argued in the front seat. It had been going almost since the instant they'd climbed in and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. What it was they were arguing about, neither girl could figure out, but they could see that Spencer looked beyond annoyed. He was crossing his arms and glaring at Morgan.

After a long minute, Spencer huffed. "Fine, Morgan. You win this. But I swear to you, you better…"

"I know, I know. I remember the deal. You think I'd forget? You're like a bear when you don't get it."

Spencer rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I am not. I just don't function as well without it. And what about you? All I did was ask…"

"You always bring that up!" Morgan exclaimed, slanting his boyfriend a glare. "What about when you went down…"

"Once!" Spinning, Spencer held up a finger. "That was once!"

Morgan grinned, having gained the upper hand. "Or twice."

"Are you implying I've forgotten an occasion, Derek Morgan? You know I don't forget things!"

"Unless it's convenient."

Crossing his arms, Spencer huffed back in his seat. "I never forget. And you're doing it tomorrow morning too." He told the older man petulantly. "Just for being mean."

"As if I don't do it every morning anyways."

"You do not! I _have_ done it in the morning before."

"How often?" Morgan asked skeptically. "Once? Twice?"

"Seven point five, actually."

Morgan took the necessary exit, still managing to give Spencer an incredulous look. "Seven point five? How does that work?"

Blush tinted Spencer's cheeks. "Well, I was halfway through doing it and then you…"

Right as Spencer trailed off, obviously embarrassed, recognition dawned on Morgan's face and he was grinning wolfishly. "Oh, yeah." He said happily. "I'd forgotten that. Ok, I'll give you the point five." He paused for a little longer, not saying anything until Spencer jabbed a finger into his leg, making him cry out "Hey!"

"Focus on your driving."

"Quit distracting me."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Spencer defended himself. "I'm not the one that does that. You are!"

Morgan didn't even bother to deny it. "Well, you were in need of distraction. I had to keep you from killing me."

"I wouldn't have wanted to kill you if you hadn't forgotten."

"It wasn't my fault! It broke!"

"The _day before_. Yet you did nothing to fix it before then."

Right at that moment the car pulled into the parking lot at the station. The four occupants climbed out, the couple still bickering with one another. Emily and JJ were staring, wide eyed, after them. What on earth had they just bore witness to?

They followed quietly behind the two, marveling at the entire conversation they'd listened to. When they stepped into the privacy of the conference room they were using, Emily took her seat and gave her head another shake. She looked up and saw Dave staring at her, one eyebrow quirked. "Never again." She told him solemnly.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

JJ took the seat beside Emily, looking just as frazzled. "We're never riding with those two again." she explained in a serious voice.

Laughter had them all turning to look at Aaron, who was standing at the head of the table with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "I take it they had another of their arguments?" He asked with amusement.

"You've heard them?" Emily asked. She put a hand to her head, rubbing her temple. "I couldn't believe them. They didn't stop the whole way here."

"And I think they were…they were arguing about…" JJ paused, looking around before mouthing "_Sex_"

That had the two male agents laughing. "Are you kidding me?" Dave asked with a snort. "They were really arguing about sex with you two in the backseat?"

"They kept talking about 'it' and things being broken and distraction and how Reid is a bear when he doesn't get it and Reid was blushing at one point." Emily whispered, eyes wide. She had never thought she'd hear her friends talk that way so openly in front of her. "And about how Reid's done it in the morning seven point five times but Morgan does it every morning. But it was so confusing. They barely finished their thoughts completely, yet the other understood. It was like only a half a conversation."

Something passed over Aaron's face only seconds before he finally gave in to his laughter. Collapsing into his chair, he held his head in his hands and laughed like they hadn't seen in a long time. The others couldn't help but smile at their Unit Chief's apparent humor.

"Something tickle your fancy there, Hotch?" Morgan's warm voice flowed into the room. The others looked over to see him coming in, Spencer right behind him, each of them bearing a cup of coffee.

Aaron wiped a hand over his face, tapering down the chuckles that still wanted to slide out. He shot the two men a grin, eyeing their coffee. "I take it you lost the bet, Morgan?"

"Seriously, Hotch?" With a disgusted snort, Morgan took a seat in one of the chairs. "Pretty boy totally lost."

Shoving at Morgan's arm, Spencer sat down as well, trying to ignore them. He looked over at the girls, both of whom were staring at him while trying not to be obvious. They were failing miserably. Unsure of what was going on, he gave them a little wave, even more confused when they both blushed and looked away from him. He looked over at the other men at the table, wondering if one of them might enlighten him.

It looked like Aaron was going to dissolve into laughter again. Just barely he managed to stop himself, clearing his throat a few times before looking at the young couple and telling them "In the future, can you two keep your arguments a little more private? I doubt that was something that the ladies wanted to hear." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Confused, Spencer leaned over toward Morgan and whispered something in his ear. Morgan was staring at Aaron, the two of them grinning. After a second Morgan leaned over and murmured back to Spencer. The whole team watched Spencer's eyes go wide and his face turn bright red. He looked over and Emily and JJ and exclaimed "We weren't, I mean…you seriously thought _that_ was what we were talking about?"

Now it was JJ and Emily's turn to look confused. "Yes?" Emily phrased it more like a question than an answer.

Spencer's face turned even redder. He set his cup down and buried his face in his hands. "Holy shit." Those words coming from his mouth had the others startling. "We were talking about coffee!" he exclaimed.

When Morgan started shaking, trying to hold in his laughter, Spencer turned and hit him. "This is all your fault!" he exclaimed.

"What? My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." Spencer threatened him. "I'll get you back for this, Derek Morgan."

As the two started to argue once more, the rest of the team could do nothing more than sit back and laugh.


End file.
